Proper Phone Manners
by Liz Black
Summary: Cute, little ONE-SHOT! "Five bucks you won't manage to hang up the phone before Bossman does!" - Abby and Tony are bored and try to do the impossible. Please READ and REVIEW


_Hey guys. This is just a one-shot that came to my mind and wouldn't let go. Have fun. I think it plays somewhere before Gibbs went to Mexico but after Ziva entered the team. You choose._

_Disclaimer:_ Was never mine, isn't mine, never will be. I get no money for that. Seriously who would pay for that?

* * *

**Proper phone manners**

„Hey Abby! How are those fingerprints from the car crash doing? ", Tony grinned as he entered the lab and leaned on the work table. The Goth jumped up in surprise and turned around from her computer with an angry glare on her face before she made the three steps over to the Senior Field Agent to slap him on the shoulder.

"Geez, Tony, don't sneak up on me like that! It's bad enough that the Bossman just hung up on me before I could ask him about the weather in Norfolk!", she responded while her eyes were already glued to the screen again to check through the fingerprint database.

"What's so special about the weather in Norfolk?", Tony wondered while he rubbed his recently punched shoulder. "You know you have quite a punch when you are all grumpy.", he added in a whining tone when Abby once again turned around.

"I'm not grumpy, Mister, just to put that clear.", she said while pressing her finger in his chest, then she sighed and leaned on the table beside him, "I'm just bored, Tony. BORED! Bored out of my mind to be precise! I'm actually so very bored that I decided to get Bert a Mrs. Bert so that they could have cute little farting mini-hippos.", by now she began pacing in front of her friend while rambling and making wild gestures with her hands, "And you know what? I already thought of the color for their bathroom tiles, not that they would need a bathroom since they are hippos, and the name of their grandchildren and what kind of little wool dresses they would need in winter and then I realized that I don't know a thing of knitting and looked into the web to-", suddenly Abby was stopped by two hands on her shoulder that turned her so that Tony could face her.

"Honestly, could you take a break, Abs?", he asked and added after the frown on her face, "You know I love you. You and your rambling but right now you are driving me crazy. So, what's up?", Abby took a deep breath and responded with a pout.

"No one here has proper phone manners, that's what's up!", she exclaimed while throwing her arms up again, "Well, except you of course. But, I mean, seriously! Talking on the phone isn't as easy as everybody makes it out to be. Ducky never knows when to stop, Palmer just stutters anyway, well I honestly think that it is cute but that's not the point. Ziva lets you call me, Timmy doesn't call at all because he's always down here anyway and the Bossman, he just hangs up every time!", she sighed and then leaned on Tony's shoulder, "You understand me, right?"

"Yeah, of course.", Tony answered slowly while raising an eyebrow. They stayed silent for a few moments before Abby sighed again and turned to look at him.

"You think someone ever hung up on Gibbs before?", she asked in a curios tone.

"Except his ex-wives?", Abby rolled her eyes at that and then suddenly started to grin.

"Five bucks you won't make it!", she said while jumping up, grinning like mad.

"You want to bet about it?"

"Yes, sir! Are you in?"

"What? No!", Tony exclaimed while taking a step away from her.

"Why not? Come on, Tony, help me out of my boredom before I start going crazy-"

"You are crazy already, no worries there." Tony threw in.

"Don't interrupt me!", she slapped him on the shoulder again, "As I wanted to say: before I start going _really_ crazy here! And believe me, you won't like it!"

"I can already feel the headslap coming my way, you know?", he grimaced.

"You have a thick scull, come on! And I will bring you a pizza when I'm coming over tonight.", she pleaded and looked at him with her best version of the "you-know-you-can't-say-no-to-me"-look.

"Fine.", he gave in, "Do you have at least some news for me or should I just tell him about this pretty cloud I saw when I drove back here?", he added while tilting his head to the side.

"Don't worry. The prints on the wheel you found belonged to the victim's sister.", she said cheerfully while pointing at her screen. He smiled quickly at her and pulled out his cell phone. With a dramatic sigh he hit speed dial and put the phone to his ear while Abby stood a few inches from his face and eyed him expectantly.

"_Gibbs"_

"Hey Boss. How did the interviews go?"

"_Fine. We are on our way back."_

"That's great.", Tony said while grimacing again.

"_Is there a reason you called, DiNozzo?"_, his boss demanded impatiently.

"Yeah, Abby got a hit with the prints on the steering wheel. They belong to Sergeant Taylor's sister."

"_You got her__ phone number?"_

"Yep, I'm calling her in for questioning.", he quickly said and hung up. Then Abby and Tony stared at each other for a few seconds before Abby jumped into the Agent's arms.

"You did it! You really did it!", she said while hugging him. Then she let go of him and pouted again, "Man, but I owe you a pizza now, right?", Tony just grinned and made his way up to the bullpen to call the marine's sister. Just after he finished the elevator doors opened and Gibbs accompanied by McGee and Ziva stepped out. Tony was just about to stand up when his boss' hand collided with the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?", he winced while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head. It was only then that he noticed the food McGee was putting on Ziva's, Gibbs' and his desk. "You didn't get anything for me?", he asked with a shocked expression on his face after McGee threw away the empty bag.

"We wanted to ask what to get you but you just hung up.", McGee shrugged while Ziva grinned.

"Oh and the headslap: it's impolite to just hang up on people.", Gibbs said while biting into his burger. Tony groaned and just let his head fall on his table while muttering, "Damn you, Abby."

* * *

_Did you like it? Honestly, this is my first attempt at writing humor and NCIS. Hope it fits.__ Please review!_

_Yours, Liz._


End file.
